Rufus and the Webkinz Dimension
by Wolfblaze
Summary: Rufus goes into a world of heroes, villians, bunnies, webkinz, and makeby even love


_**Rufus and the Webkinz Dimension **_

I do not own Kim Possible or any other Disney characters, also I do not own Webkinz, and I do not own my mind at this point.

The story behind this is me and my ten year old cousin up late and bored here is the result enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(My comments)

Singing 

_**At Bueno Nacho**_

Team Possible was enjoying another day at their favorite hang out place BUENO NACHO! Rufus had left the table Ron and Kim were currently smoothing in to order another Grande size Naco with his favorite hot, Diablo hot sauce. As Ned filled the naked mole rats order, Rufus noticed something strange in the air, animal instincts maybe. But the smell of a fresh Naco and cheese brought Rufus back to his goal, filling his black hole of a stomach.

"Here you go little guy." Ned didn't even have time to place the order on the counter before Rufus had the diablo sauce open and vigorously poured it over the Naco. As Rufus opened his mouth to take that first bite he was interrupted by Kim and his master Ron coming up to the counter.

"Hey there Rufus can I have a bite?" As Ron reached for the Naco Rufus threw his back against the tortilla shell of the Naco.

"Mine!" Both teens were taken back by the claim, the two inched their way backwards.

"Ok little guy I'll get my own." Rufus smiled as he turned and drug the Naco over to the corner of the restaurant to enjoy by himself. As he poised himself to devour the Naco the feeling flooded back, but it was too late in the game for Rufus to even care. As the cheese, meat, and other stuff hit his taste buds Rufus felt himself being pulled into a worm hole.

"Uh oh." Rufus squeaked as he felt his body raise and he tried to scream out for his master or Kim, but as the noise left his throat he was already inside the worm hole.

_**In Happy go Safe World**_

As Dr. Hops-a-lot and his evil minion Reilly crept into the Egyptian Museum to steal the diamond of lots-and-lots of power. Reilly a raccoon with a brightly colored W on her front right paw moved towards the not so heavily guarded diamond of yatta-yata whatever the crazy bunny called it. (Insert Mission Impossible theme song).

Reilly crept towards the diamond on all fours, inching her way forward when a crackling over her head set interrupts to dramatic entrance. Growling she pawed her headset.

"WHAT!" There was silence at the other end. But then in the highest pitched voice on the planet answered.

"Where are you?" Reilly bashed her head on the floor.

"I'm in the museum."

"Oh." Static filled Reilly's ear as she continued, sneaking past the lasers and guard hippos. Cracking come over the head set again.

"WHAT!" Reilly growled.

"What are you doing?" Reilly took a priceless vase and bashed it on her head; this bunny had to be kidding.

"Stealing the diamond."

"Oh." Reilly crept close enough to the diamond she had but mere millimeters to go but the crackling came again.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!"

"Where are you?" Reilly whirled around to face her boss, who had been behind her the entire time.

"I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Reilly yelled as her boss through his blue mask his eyes blinked unfazed by her outburst. His bunny ears twitched slightly.

"Hurry up and steal the diamond." Dr. Hops-a-lot said as Reilly raised her paw to smack him, but he paid too well. Sighing the female raccoon turned around and grabbed the diamond setting off the alarms. Unknown to the two villains a worm hole opened up above Dr. Hops-a-lot and the bunny mastermind found himself under the body of a very confused naked mole rat. Reilly looked at the scene in front of her.

"I don't know whether to hurt you or hug you." Rufus stared at the mask clad female raccoon in front of him. Reilly suddenly started to blush, this creature was naked, but he seemed fine with it. The two creatures didn't take notice to the third party who was currently unconscious.

"Where am I?" Rufus asked, he grabbed his mouth in shock, he wasn't squeaking. He had a voice, a very deep voice.

"Well handsome you are in Egypt of Happy go Safe World, and you are butt naked." Reilly said as she blushed again. Rufus gave her a confused look before noticing that she had stealth clothes on with a brown mask over her face.

"I'm a …" Rufus didn't have time to finish as a gust of wind blew in along with three oddly dressed dogs. One was a husky with a white mask and spandex costume with K-9 printed everywhere, the other two were far shorter, one was a lab and the other was a cocker spaniel. Both were in white with K-9 on every inch of the costumes.

"K-9 is here." The Husky barked proudly sticking out his chest. The smaller two barked.

"And the Wonder Pups are here." Rufus smacked his paw against his head, not more corny superheroes. Reilly looked at K-9 and realized it was time to go.

"Well Mutt me and Dr. Hops-a-lot have things to steal, a world to take over, and things like that." Reilly grabbed her boss and ran past the Rufus giving the naked mole rat a peck on the cheek. "See you later cheese muffin." Rufus turned red from head to toe as the three superheroes in front of him complained about losing the bad guy. The husky approached Rufus as the two pups chased their tails.

"Now who might you be…What are you exactly?" Rufus sighed this was going to be a long day.

TBC

Ok I'm tired and trying to figure out what to do next…. Yeah no clue…

Good news thought I will be updating my other Kim Possible and Sailor Moon fanfics within the week. YEAH!

If you want to review plz do, we're gong to finish this whether you review or not, but it makes my cousin feel better so plz do. 

Wolfblaze


End file.
